lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Moving Mountains
Moving Mountains (Sometimes abbreviated as MovMou) is an American indie rock and post-rock band from Purchase, New York. Combining emotional vocals with elements of post-rock, the band has often been compared to such acts as The Appleseed Cast and Thrice. History Moving Mountains was formed in Westchester, New York in 2005 by Gregory Dunn (guitar/vocals) and Nicholas Pizzolato (drums). A self-titled demo was leaked to the public in early 2006 and their debut album Pneuma was released independently in early 2007. Later that year, Frank Graniero (guitar/vocals) and Mitchell Lee (bass) completed the band’s line-up. In 2008, Pneuma was reissued by Deep Elm Records. After much delay, a new EP entitled Foreword was released on December 11, 2008. Their second first-length album Waves was released May 10, 2011 on Triple Crown Records. Music An excerpt from their Myspace.com profile explains how they approach their musical endeavors: "For some bands, there is a core vision and purpose that shines through from beginning to the end. For others, there is an evolution of an idea, a constant metamorphosis whose end and scope is unknown. For Moving Mountains, the evolution not only encapsulates their music, but a larger overarching concept of what defines ‘Moving Mountains’. That isn’t to say that the Purchase, NY quartet have an artier than thou complex, but it does touch on an evolving aesthetic undercurrent and a belief that a band can create an experiential vision that goes beyond music." Their musical style is reminiscent of The Appleseed Cast.Interview with Joseph Sannicandro. The Silent Ballet, March 6, 2007 Their influences include Hammock and The Album Leaf.Interview with Matt Pagirsky. The Daily Chorus, July 28, 2007 Moving Mountains tracks “Aphelion,” “Fourth,” and “8105” have been used on MTV’s College Life, 16 and Pregnant, and Teen Mom. “Aphelion” has been used for a trailer for AMC’s television drama series Mad Men. Pneuma Their self-released album, Pneuma, was written by Gregory Dunn while he was still in High School. His lyrical inspiration was the death of his friend. The track titled "8105" represents the date August 1, 2005 when the band was officially formed by both Gregory Dunn and Nicholas Pizzolato. Waves Waves is Moving Mountains' second full-length album. Drifting from the sounds of Pneuma and Foreword, Moving Mountains wanted to create an album that would reflect how they play live. Waves was also released on Triple Crown Records, the bands new label. Moving Mountains has stated that Triple Crown Records let them record and write the album however they wanted to. The lyrics were written by Gregory Dunn, some of which, like Pneuma, were again written about his friend that had passed away. He has stated that this is the last album with lyrics about his deceased friend. Touring Moving Mountains has toured extensively since releasing Pneuma, including runs with such bands as Thursday, The Fall of Troy, Straylight Run, Brian Bonz, Say Anything, Moneen, Eisley, Pompeii, All The Day Holiday, The Dear Hunter, Prawn, and Polar Bear Club. Moving Mountains performed at Bamboozle, on May 2nd 2010. On November 3rd, 2010 they were announced as support for Scottish band Biffy Clyro on a tour of North America.http://www.biffyclyro.com/news,north-american-tour-announced-for-2011_375.htm Moving Mountains were announced to play every date of the 2011 Vans Warped Tour from June 24, 2011 in Dallas TX, through to Aug 14, 2011 in Hillsboro OR Band members * Gregory Dunn - vocals, guitar * Frank Graniero - guitar, vocals * Mitchell Lee - bass, backing vocals * Nicholas Pizzolato - drums Discography Albums * Pneuma (2007, self-released; reissue 2008, Deep Elm Records; vinyl, Count Your Lucky Stars Records) * Waves (2011, Triple Crown Records) EPs * Moving Mountains (2006, self-released) * Foreword (2008, self-released) References External links * Official website * Official message board * Myspace profile * Facebook profile Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia